The objective of this research is to determine the efficacy of Adriamycin versus cyclophosphamide as single agents in the treatment of metastatic bladder cancer. Patients are randomized into measurable and non-measurable groups and receive either Adriamycin, 60 mg/m2 every three weeks for three doses, or cyclophosphamide 1.2 gm/m2 every three weeks for three doses. Clinical response and in-vivo and in-vitro correlates of immune response are measured. The data from this institution will be pooled with that from other participating institutions in the Cooperative Study. When sufficient data are obtained to exclude one of the single agents, a new agent will be substituted for comparison. Thus far, too few patients have been entered into the study to allow statistical analysis. However, preliminary results thus far have shown no consistent correlation between carcinoembryonic antigen level and stage of disease or response to treatment. Skin test response to DNCB and recall antigens are variably depressed in patients with metastases as are in-viro correlates of cellular and humoral immunity (E rosettes, EA rosettes, PHA stimulation, antibody-dependent cytotoxicity, and PHA-dependent cytotoxicity). Serial measurements of these parameters will be correlated with changes in the clinical course.